Enforcers
The Enforcers are one of the main factions in Fallen Earth, and are trying to restore law and order to the Grand Canyon Province. To join them, talk to Captain Lux or Commander Kreiss. = Origin and Makeup: = The world as it was known is completely shattered, and the only hope for its reconstruction is the law and order of the Enforcers. That, at least, is the theory. There are many who do not share the vision of the world's rebirth that the Enforcers claim to embody, citing their past involvement in (some might even say orchestration of) terrible events. None can deny the horrors visited years ago upon those living in the Hoover Dam, but in the time since, the Enforcers have worked to rise above that stigma. The faction was formed from the remnants of military units, local law enforcement, and even park rangers, but now they recruit any who believe that the Enforcer way is the only way to restore what has been lost. The reports of crushing dictatorship by would-be Enforcer warlords are rampant, and there are corpses located throughout the desert bearing evidence of Enforcer execution. Some within their own ranks feel as if they are constantly being watched and scrutinized by unseen agents. Nothing is ever proven, but the suspicion continues to mount as to whether the militaristic defenders of order are actually making a better world or simply crushing the life and freedom out of what is left of the Fallen Earth. Still, the faction's influence and resources continue to be the leading reasons for fresh recruits to petition for membership. Enforcer training and conditioning is harsh in the extreme, with strict schedules and grueling physical exercises. A cadre of Enforcer-trained shock troops has few equals on any battlefield, and when entrenched in a fortification, can hold off groups ten times its size for extended periods. Most outsiders have even come to expect such a stereotype from the Enforcers. With their access to some of the best equipment available from the remnants of what came before, the common image of the Enforcer soldier is a battle-ready trooper armed with a well-kept rifle and protected by refurbished combat armor. The Enforcers are quick to challenge that conception, pointing out that most of their members are in fact civilians without combat experience who serve in support roles. Their enemies, sadly, do not often make that distinction, adding to the body count when the dust settles after an engagement. = Relationships: = The Enforcers are allied with the Techs, who trade their knowledge and goods for protection, and the Lightbearers, who share the vision of a restored world under strong leadership. With the aid of these two groups, they are able to face the threats of those who would see the Enforcers completely unmade, most notably the dangerous CHOTA. These anarchistic savages oppose everything that the Enforcers seek to build, and are the single most hostile threat that the faction faces, followed closely by the shady Travelers and eco-fanatical Vistas. = Home base: = While the Enforcers are prevalent throughout all known parts of the region, they are most influential in the stretch of land known as Siller's Canyon. Here, they are surrounded on all sides by enemies, which seems to make their mission that much clearer. In this, their most dangerous frontier, they confront the very forces that wish to see them undone completely, all while battling internal strife between several groups within their own ranks. = Slang: = Armored Bullies - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Brutes - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Shackles - CHOTA vulgar for the Enforcers. Techno Flunkies - Vista vulgar for Enforcers. Sub Groups: Sentinels = They help protect towns and handle local disputes. Sheriffs = Monitor Enforcer settlements and handle larger scale disputes. Peregrine Company = The military intelligence network of the Enforcers. Strike Team Gamma = Elite squad that retired long ago. = Timeline: = 2055: * As the situation deteriorates, nuclear attacks are initiated in and from southern Asia. The Hoover Dam Garrison begins operation under Colonel Orson Masters. 2090: * Colonel Orson Masterss promotes himself to General to better reflect his increased responsibilities in leading the community that the Hoover Dam Garrison has become. 2099: * Command of the Hoover Dam Garrison is passed on to William Masters, son of the former leader. 2126: * Responding to attacks on its scouts and the rise of the CHOTA leader Redhand, forces from the Hoover Dam Garrison attack the CHOTA settlement of Five Points. In response the CHOTA send a group of mutant assassins into the Hoover Dam Garrison, killing General William Master. His son Alec Masters assumes control of the Garrison. 2127: * Under Alec Masters, the Hoover Dam Garrison becomes a despotism. The CHOTA are forced back to CHOTA Gulch and Siller's Canyon. Mutants are rounded up by the hundreds for experimentation, most never to be seen again. 2132: * Alec Masters attacks the Monastery, home of the Lightbearers, capturing their leader Shakti and scattering the order. 2150: * After years of conflict, the CHOTA storm the Hoover Dam Garrison with assistance from the Travelers and Vistas. Tired of years of abuse, the people of the Garrison rise up against Alec Masters as well. The Garrison is destroyed in the ensuing battle and the dam abandoned. Alec Masters is killed by the CHOTA. = Skills: = Enforcers proficiencies are: * Good Skills: Armor Use, Rifle, Pistol, Group Tactics, First Aid, few mutation skills. * Average Skills: Melee, Athletics, Stealth, Science, Teaching, few mutation skills. * Poor Skills: Most mutations. = References: = * Fallen Earth official site list Category:Factions